Current and future technology holds the promise for allowing individuals to remain in independent living environments. For such technological advances to be successful in supporting older adults, we must understand the specific needs of older adults in the home, their capabilities and limitations in interacting with technologies, the constraints imposed by the purported technological solutions, and the factors that influence acceptance and privacy concerns related to technology in the home. The specific aims of the proposed research are to: ? Identify and evaluate needs and barriers to meeting the needs for technologies that can promote health, independence, and active engagement of older persons. ? Specify the variables that facilitate or inhibit the symbiotic relationship that must exist for smart technology to be effective. ? Determine critical factors that define the construct of privacy. ? Understand variables that independently and interactively influence trust in collaborative human-machine systems. ? Determine the characteristics of display design for support of task actions and interpretative judgments. ? Develop design standards for collaborative systems designed for older adults. There are four major projects of the proposed research program, each of which will contribute to the specific aims. The projects of the proposed research program and their associated research goals are as follows: Taxonomy of In-Home Support Needs and Perceived Benefits - determine the activities and psychological processes for which people need support; develop taxonomy of in-home support needs for everyday activities. Understanding Privacy Concerns - develop a framework for the construct of privacy; understand the factors that influence fears about violations of privacy across individuals and contexts. Acceptance in Collaborative Systems - understand the role of machine reliability on the acceptance of and reliance on machine information. Technology Support for Task Actions and Interpretive Judgments - determine the specific characteristics of the machine that will lead to support for task actions and interpretive judgments.